


Heartless

by PheonixFalls



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: I need to do better, Out of Character, Weirdness, bitch Janine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheonixFalls/pseuds/PheonixFalls
Summary: Things escalate a bit more than they should have.
Kudos: 7





	Heartless

Her grin is the most irritating thing about her, the color of her hair an unwelcome reminder that we are indeed related. Why is my mother here? Why did the nobles decide to come here? I mean I have nothing against the nobles visiting, but why did this specific set have to show up? I couldn’t help the sneer that my lips formed. Look at them, gapping at her like she was God’s gift to man. Disgustingly enough, the other guardians seem to have her on a pedestal as well. A figurative one that is, though with her height, she could use a physical one. Then again, she is obnoxiously loud, so you wouldn’t miss her anyway. She was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that was covered by the most boring jacket I have ever seen. I watch as she talks with her head held high, and seemingly avoiding my presence all together. I know that she must have seen me when our instructor, who by the way has the shittiest attitude, explained that they were going to share life experiences with us, to help us get ready for the real world. Blah blah blah…who cares? I certainly don’t. I mean if they had told me this years ago, then maybe I would care. Unfortunately for them, I have already been out into the world and had first-hand experience when it comes to dealing with Strigoi. 

I listened absentmindedly as the guardians spoke. Some of their information was actually interesting, apart from the old guy who said something about sunshine and a restaurant and happily ever after. That one, that one was bull. When it was my mother's turn a scowl spread across my face before she even said a word, a scowl that grew worse when she started talking. I swear if I didn't believe that she was incapable of having an imagination for it- and her bad choice of clothing I would have thought she was lying. It was an epic tale, the kind that gets made into movies. She talked about her charge, Lord Szelsky, and his wife who attended a ball that was put on by another prominent royal family. If that wasn’t enough, she started bragging about finding a lone strigoi lurking on the outskirts of the party and ow she “alerted” the other guardians to the situation or whatever. The main thing that caught my attention as she spoke, is the absolute reverence that the class had on their faces. Some eyes unblinking, mouths hanging open and not a single sound could be heard from them. Typical. I appear to be the only one to see through the brand that is Janine Hathaway. When she finished speaking, about a dozen hands shot into the air, giving her no time to even catch her breath. After what felt like endless questions, I could stand it no more. Listening to them ask her about techniques and what her temperament was like in those situations, an answer she provided that must have been the most untruthful thing I had ever heard from her mouth, I raised my hand as well. It took her a long while to notice and call on me, though I could clearly see her disdain at doing so. 

“Guardian Hathaway, you’ve been in the business a long time now. You’ve been a head guardian for some time as well. My question is, has a lapse in judgment that you made directly or indirectly lead to the death of someone in your charge?” 

The glee I felt as I watched her flounder for an answer is a feeling that I will always cherish. Finally, she settled on a glare while feigning ignorance. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“I mean exactly what I said. Has anyone died due to failure on your part?” I could see the wheels turning inside their heads. Obviously, it hadn’t occurred to them to ask such a question. As the moments ticked by, the tension in the room slowly rose. Does she not realize that her silence is an answer in itself? Suddenly, Lissa’s emotions burned through me, causing me to break eye contact with me mother. Before I could check to see what caused the spike, Lissa burst through the door, gasping for air. “Don’t you even dare Rosemarie.”She says in a way that made me want to listen to her. Still, appearances need to be kept. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say in a light tone that could be considered as innocent. 

“Princess, you cannot just burst into our class. As a matter of fact, aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” Our instructor demanded. Lissa ignored him though, and kept eye contact with me. 

“Why not?” I asked. Why is she trying to ruin my fun? Then again, she knows me well enough to know that an argument might break out and I will get into trouble…as usual.

“You know why.” Is her only response. Yes, I do know why. If I let it go too far, then everyone will learn something that they shouldn’t. Not yet at least. With a heavy sigh, I give her a small nod.   
“Also, can you people stop the gaping? Are you fish?” Lissa said, clearly very irritated at the whispering and looks being spread around the room.

“Miss Dragomir and Miss Hathaway, headmistress’s office. Now.” Stan Alto demanded, which frankly is nothing new. “Yes, do head to the headmistress’s office Rosemarie, you are disrupting the class.” Janine said, her sharp razor like teeth making an unfortunate appearance. 

“For fuck’s sake. Why don’t you just suck my dick.” I say before I could really think about it. Don’t you just hate it when your mouth runs away with you. I expected the hit. The others though, they were shocked it. No other sound to be heard, other than the slight echo the slap left.

Ouch. The moments paced in awkward silence. The guardians couldn’t do anything seeing as this is a family matter. Or so they tell themselves. 

“Thanks for that Janine. It’s been lovely.” I say sarcastically as I turn to walk away.   
“Don’t you dare turn your back on me Rosemarie.” She all but yells at me. With some thought, I turn and look at her. “Why do you insist on embarrassing yourself?” I ask. You’d think that she would at least try to save her reputation. Instead, she’s ripping it to shreds…hotheads I tell you. I could feel Demitri as he inches closer to me, to protect me I assume. When she didn’t answer, I goaded her some more. I know that Lissa would definitely disapprove but I can’t help myself. “By the way, how’s Abe doing? I hear he’s got someone new in his life.”   
Looking at her, you can tell that she’s about to blow her fuse any time now.   
“You are such a brat. Why do I have the misfortune of being your mother? You should have dies in that damn car crash.” She seethed quite loudly, no one in this room can claim that they did not hear her. Oh the rumours that are going to be spread around this god forsaken place.   
“Guardian Hathaway!” Someone reprimanded.   
Having your mother tell you that she wished you had died is a shitty feeling. To know that she doesn’t care about you is one thing, but it’s a completely different thing to know that she wishes you were dead. Unfortunately for me, though I did not inherit her height, I definitely inherited her temper.

“Well how lucky for you that I already did.” I sneer in response. The seemed to throw her for a loop.   
“What?” she puzzled? “I did die in that accident.” I resigned my self to answering. “There are a lot of things that happened that day. I remember the pain I felt when the car swerved into a tree and then I felt nothing. Turns out, I died and something brought me back, just in time too. Lissa was barely holding on.” I say to the room. 

“You’re crazy.” She says in response, not one ounce of sympathy showing.   
“I tell you that I died and you say I’m crazy. Wow…See Demitri, I told you she was a heartless bitch.” I say. 

“She’s absolutely delusional. Guardians, subdue her and bring her to the infirmary.” Janine orders. I was immediately on the defence, ready to fight each and every one of them. Before they could move though, an alarm went off. Its wailing sounds alerting us that there were Strigoi nearby and to be ready. It seems that the alarm was all they needed to jump into action. Some guardians started to heard students and charges alike to where they needed to be, while others went into their defensive positions.

Strigoi had gotten into the school. Somehow, they managed to get past the barriers set up around the building. Soon enough, the sounds of fighting got closer and closer. Rose could feel her muscles tensing up and she geared to fight. She wondered how the fight was going. Why train her to be a guardian but stop her from fighting to protect Lissa and the others. 

(Jump to near the end because I don’t know how to write that fights)

Things are not going well. The guardians are losing the fight. With every moment that passes, the more I hope that they win. Two strigoi seemed to have slipped pass the guardians, as the door burst open. Their red eyes and general disposition a complete turn off. Before I knew it, we were all tied up, the guardians knocked out in a corner. One of the strigoi took out a cell phone and made a call, “We found her…yes…they are detained…yes mistress.” When he put the phone away, he turned and murmured to his friend. The bits I could hear, made me feel a level of fear that I haven’t felt in a long time. They were after Lissa but were waiting on orders from someone. In the meantime, they could kill whoever they wanted. Even though most of the moroi in the room were entitled assholes, but they didn’t deserve to die. There is only one way I could save them all. A way that Lissa doesn’t know about, a way that I hope she won’t hate me for.

Ever since Lissa brought me back, I knew something was different with me. It started off with little things that progressed into seeing ghosts which then progressed into going to the spirit pane. I learned so much while there. I learned that I could travel between both worlds and most importantly, I learned the biggest secret about strigoi. Being shadow kissed means more than just coming back to life. It gives you more power than you realize. When it comes to strigoi, their humanity may be gone, but their soul stays relatively the same. By going to the spirit pane so frequently, it allowed me to become more in tune with spirits. It allowed me to have command over them. Frankly I can’t do anything to anyone that is a live, but strigoi, they are dead, I can do as I please.   
“Hey, asshole.” I call out to the one with the phone and ignore the looks that are being thrown my way by my classmates.   
“Who said that.” He asked while looking around. I waited until he looked at me before answering.   
“Hi, yes that’s me. I called you.” I say, waiting until he makes eye contact. The nano-second he does, is all the time I need.  
“Kill your friend.” I command and watch in fascination as he immediately turns and decapitates him. Before he can snap out of it, I tell him to let me out of my confines. After that, the fight ended easily enough. I commanded him to aid us in killing strigoi and he did. I felt no remorse killing him, he was a strigoi that was going to kill us all. Karma is what I call it. 

It’s an interesting feeling, the soul of a strigoi, it’s a dark feeling that quite frankly I don’t like. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me back.   
“What did you just do!” Was yelled at me. Now that the threat was dealt with, they decided to focus on me. At first I didn’t know what they were talking about, and wondered why they were coming so close to me, but then it hit me. They see me as a threat.

“Don’t you dare come near me.” I growl as they become too close. “Rose!” I hear Lissa call out to me. Obviously, I needed to get out of here. I looked around, hoping to see Demitri but he was nowhere in sight. “Sorry Lissa.” I say before disappearing from their sight. 

Pandemonium erupts soon after Rose’s disappearance. “Where did she go?” being the main thing said. The guardians rounded on Lissa for explanation, but she could not give it. You see, even though she brought Rose back, there are certain things that Rose could not share with her. 

Rose appeared in a place filled with fog. If you didn’t know where you were going, you could wonder in said fog forever. This is the first time she appeared there physically. She’d been visiting this place frequently since the car accident, and every night since her seventeenth birthday. She’s not sure why she even came her now. She should be with Lissa, but she can’t be there right now. At least not in person.


End file.
